


Say You Were Made To Be Mine

by Mysterycheerio



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Awesome Michelle Jones, BAMF Michelle Jones, BAMF Peter Parker, Ballet, Ballet Dancer Peter Parker, Bullying, Child Abuse, Dancer Michelle Jones, Dancer Peter Parker, Dancing and Singing, Dancing in the Rain, Dissociation, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Foster Care, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Italian Peter Parker, Italian Tony Stark, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mental Health Issues, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Multi, Neglect, Orphan Michelle Jones, Orphan Peter Parker, Orphanage, Orphans, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker has PTSD, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Peter Parker, Psychological Torture, Self-Harm, Torture, Twitter, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterycheerio/pseuds/Mysterycheerio
Summary: "What if we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine, noting could keep us apart, cause you are the one I was meant to find."Peter has been dancing since he learned how to walk. When he was 7, May and Ben died in a car crash, and he met Michelle Jones in Foster care.When the couple were 11, they competed in one of the best dancing competitions in the world: World Of Dance.But its been years and the two are in separate, but equally as abusive foster homes. How the hell are they going to survive?
Relationships: Ben Parker & May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Original Character(s), Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 45
Kudos: 73





	1. Takin' It All For Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! this is a rewrite of What If We Rewrite The Stars, and im quite excited. it might be a bad idea posting this chapter before I've finished it but yolo.
> 
> im putting a tw here, there will be themes of child abuse, the avengers are not nice people in this. im not exactly sure where this fic is going to go, but i have a rough idea, and peter has been r*ped by Skip Westcott in this universe, and i think there might be a chapter discussing that. i haven't put it in the tags but jll update them as I go so, be prepared.
> 
> also, idk if 30 is the actual number of chapters, but it'll be around that number.
> 
> hope you enjoy!!!!

Peter turned the corner, taking a slow and steady breath. He counted the steps he took until his mood felt somewhat stable (read: he felt like he wasn’t going to burst into tears).

His phone gave a happy ding, and he opened it, finding a text from Michelle.

 **Allthesefakeasshoes:** you’re late nerd

He smiled at the nickname. He rarely ever got called that by Michelle anymore, not since they became good friends, and certainly not since they were dating. He was really the only person to see what she was really like, and he took pride in that. The only reason she texted like that was because, and I quote, _“I don’t want my FBI agent to know that I’ve caught feelings.”_

_(Although they both knew she had caught feelings, and she caught it bad.)_

He blinked away the memory, texting back a quick _ill be there in a sec_ before turning a corner. Soon enough, he was met with a park gate – the entrance to the playground he and MJ were meeting at.

It was easy enough to distinguish her from the crowd, he weaved his way through the children running about and sat next to her on the bench.

She smiled, and passed him a polystyrene cup. Thank God, he thought, I’ve missed hot chocolate. “You’re late.”

“Got caught up.”

She frowned. “Are they...”

She trailed off, as her hand moved up to his quickly blackening eye. He leaned into the touch almost immediately, placing his hand on top of hers.

He shrugged, “They’re annoyed. Ross has officially benched the Avengers unless there’s a world ending situation, he’s gonna announce it tomorrow. Everyone’s a little on edge.”

“And what about you?” She asked, worried, “How do you feel about not being able to be Spider-Man again?”

“I don’t know... Spider-Man’s a part of me, ya know... I don’t know.”

They sat in silence for a while.

“Well, I think you should look on the bright side.”

Peter quirked his eyebrow at the girl, “Which is?”

She practically beamed. “We still have one outlet to focus one.”

He laughed. “Yeah.”

Distantly, Peter heard the clicks of camera’s. He mentally sighed. Paparazzi were so annoying. He told Michelle, who rolled her eyes.

Instead of middle ages men with big cameras heckling them, they saw a woman, middle aged but beautiful with long brown hair, ushering two children, a boy and a girl, towards them.

“Hi,” she began, smiling in a way that reminded Peter of May, “my kids and I are really big fans, do you think we could get an autograph and a picture?”

“Of course,” MJ said, smiling as the mother brought up her phone camera and snapped a picture, Peter throwing up a peace sign. She dug in her bag for a note pad and pen, which was passed to MJ first.

“What are your names?”

“Kylie,” the girl said shyly, to which Peter smiled. The boy followed suit just as anxiously, “Keuric.”

The two wrote them a message and signed it, and the family scattered away. They smiled to each other. Things like that make their day.

They spent a good few hours together, wandering around Queens. Neither of them live in Queens anymore, but the place is special to them. If anyone asks where they're from, they'll say Queens. After a while, they walked back, ending up a few blocks away from Peter’s home... correction, place of residence. He knows where home is, and it's not where he sleeps. 

“Are you going to be okay?”

He nodded, looking down. Michelle carried on. “I won’t ever leave you, you know that? I’m just a phone call away.”

“Yeah, I know, and same for you.”

She hugged him tight. “I love you.”

“I loved you first.”

She left, and Peter turned around, took a breath to steel his nerves, and began walking.


	2. Yeah, I'm A Sreetlight (Choking On The Heat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> look out for a similar title in the future, and if u know where this is from lmk, cause that's awesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: eating disorders, past binging and purging, past suicide attempt [all mentioned]

Peter woke up to his alarm that day, which was actually a nice surprise. Normally he’d sleep through it and be late. He got up, shot a nice text to MJ for when she woke up, and went to the bathroom to have a shower.

Once out and dressed, he combed his hair, and headed for the communal living room/kitchen to get breakfast.

After he rummaged around the cupboards, he settled for a couple slices of watermelon. He put his earbuds in and turned on his playlist as he ate, but halfway through the first song ( _Alexander Hamilton by Lin Manuel Miranda_ , cause you really can’t listen to Hamilton on shuffle) his music was cut off, and replaced with ringing.

He looked at the caller ID, and his breath hitched. An old friend of his and MJ's, Cameron Greene, was calling him. He accepted.

“Hey, Cam. Why are you calling, isn’t it like four for you?”

_“Yeah, I just...I needed to hear your voice.”_

Peter frowned, worried. “Cam... are you okay?”

Tony watched from the hallway as Peter sounded genuinely worried. Nat came to watch as well.

_“Yeah, it’s just... I had a dream you killed yourself. I know we haven’t talked much since World Of Dance, but you’re still my friend, yknow?”_

Peter sighed, “Yeah. I’m sorry... I... I didn’t do what I did to hurt anyone, I-"

_“Yeah, I know. Are you okay? How’s your eating?”_

“I...I don’t know,” he replied honestly, “I don’t binge and purge anymore, and my foster family does give me food, so that’s good...”

_“But...”_

Peter paused for a bit. Nat felt grateful, she knew what it was like to have an eating disorder, as she had one while training in the red room. 

“But I can’t eat anything overly fatty or caloric. Cause of past foster homes, and training, and the whole eating disorder thing, I just throw up if I eat stuff like that. I feel really bad about it.”

_“You shouldn’t.”_

“Yeah, but when this foster family first fostered me, they gave me pizza, and I couldn’t eat it, and I felt really bad.”

Tony remembered that night. Clint and Steve were really rude to him, Steve calling him an ungrateful brat. His heart ached for the boy.

_“And what about Noelle?”_

Peter smiled. Noelle was Michelle’s stage name, his was Nathan, or Nate. Their alter ego’s had always felt like an escape from their kind of shitty personal lives.

“She’s okay. We went out yesterday, but that isn’t really surprising considering we’re joined at the hip most of the time.”

Tony balked as Peter laughed. A girl? Did he have a girlfriend?

“Oh shit, I’m late for school Cam. I gotta go. Take a drink, wash your face, maybe take a shower. Reset, then try and get some sleep.”

_“Yes, Mom.”_

Peter laughed, “I’m serious. Sleep.”

He call clicked off and he put his bowl in the sink, before running into the elevator.

Nat turned to Tony, giving him a specific look which plainly said _fix this mess_ before leaving.

-

Peter ran through the doors, just making it in time. He walked to his locker, where Ned and MJ already were.

“You’re late.”

“Hello to you too, Michelle.”

MJ rolled her eyes. “Come on, dumb and dumber. Let’s get to Bio.”

They laughed, and Peter just got out through wheezes, “Only if I’m dumb. Ned can be dumber.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment pls my dudes


	3. The World Spins Around While I'm Frozen To My Seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> publishing this evening though i haven't finished writing my 15th chapter. why? i like to punish myself 🤠

Peter walked into the lobby, waving to the receptionist as he walked into the elevator, clicking the button to go to his floor. 

He rushed to his room, worried he’d see someone, and sighed as he flopped down on his bed. He lied there for a good ten minutes, doing absolutely nothing except taking purposefully deep breaths through his nose.

When he finally recovered, he walked over to his desk, pulled out his homework and placed it on the desk before calling Ned and MJ.

They got through all of their physics homework, one worksheet for biology, and a little history homework together.

Soon, it was five, and Friday was telling Peter that the adults had requested his presence at dinner, so he ended the call and got up (leaving his phone, cause seriously, who knows what might happen if they sae he had his phone on him) and left to go to the kitchen.

-

Steve was in the kitchen, stirring a pot of spaghetti. Nat was cutting some vegetables and the others were scattered around the living room. He lowered his head, looking at his shoes.

As soon as the Avengers saw him, Clint growled at him, “Set the table.”

It wasn’t a problem, Peter always set the table – used to do it with Ben and May too. He was even making his way over to the cutlery drawer, but the tone still hurt, no matter how used to it he was. He mumbled a “Yes, sir" and started placing the placemats in the right spots, followed by coasters, knives, and forks.

Steve called dinner, and soon the team was sat around the ridiculously huge table, each with steaming piles of spaghetti bolognaise. Steve and Bucky’s servings were massive, to account for their enhanced metabolism. The only other person who had an enhanced metabolism was Peter. (But his serving was the smallest of all).

They pointed out his thin arms and concave stomach, and how “honestly, how can someone who looks like that be an Avenger?” and, “Jesus Christ, fourteen and still here a lot. When I was fourteen, I already had a job.”

Eventually, these comments were blocked out by the sound of his uneven breathing and his thumping heart.

He excused himself as eloquently as he could and practically ran for the elevator, stumbling out when he got to his floor. He slammed open his door, tears streaming down his face cause

 _icantbreatheicantbreatheicantbreathe_.

He picked up his phone, typing in 7737 with trembling hands to unlock it and instantly facetimed MJ.

_“Hey, Peter. I-"_

“MJ, h-help,” he wheezed.

 _“Peter, is this a panic attack?”_ he nodded _, “Okay, can you tell me five things on your room that is red.”_

“M-my laptop...”

_“Good Peter. What’s another one?”_

“My phone c-case...”

_“That’s it. Keep going.”_

His breathing became more normal. “My converse.”

_“Yeah. Two more, okay?”_

He nodded looking around the room. The shaking in his hands had almost gone. “My, um, shirt and... and my blanket.”

She smiled. _“Get some sleep, loser. I know they make you tired.”_

Peter cracked a small smile. “I am not human, therefore I do not require sleep.”

_“Well, we both know that’s not quite true. Go to sleep, Peter. We can talk about what triggered it another day.”_

“Okay,” he caved. What could he say? MJ had him wrapped around her finger and they both knew it.  
Peter fell asleep, lulled into unconsciousness by Michelle's soothing voice.

-

“ _Boss_ ,” Friday called, as Tony was settling down for the night, “ _Mr. Parker seems to have had a panic attack.”_

“Is he okay now?” 

_“Yes Boss, Mr. Parker is asleep.”_

Pepper turned to him. “You need to talk to him. If the team’s causing panic attacks-"

“I can’t, Pep,” Tony cut in, “I’ll just ruin him more. I can’t be a dad, not... not after Howard.”

Pepper looked at him sympathetically. “Tony, you are more than your childhood. Make an effort. Maybe not tonight, since he’s asleep, but let him know you’re here for him. He needs someone to lean on, especially since Spider-Man is out of commission. You and I both know he depended on that.”

Tony nodded, but didn’t say anything more.

_Could he really be a father to Peter?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS


	4. And You Don't Have To Change A Thing (The World Can Change It's Heart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a big fan of this one cause i think its innacurate on the dissociation front so im sorry also im v tried and shlep deprived gn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: dissociation, mentions of previous panic attack 
> 
> also MEG

When Peter walked past the adults as they ate breakfast, silently, no one said anything.  
Peter was in sort of a haze. He went to school feeling nothing, which was unusual since normally his senses would already him of everything surrounding him.

He climbed up the school steps silently, walking to his locker and opening it. He didn’t know what classes he had, he just started picking up random books, not bothering to look at the titles.

“Hey,” Michelle appeared beside him with a smile. Peter looked at her, giving her an attempt at a smile.

As soon as she saw how glassy his unfocused eyes were, her smile dropped.

“Hey, Pete?” She said, grasping his hand, “Come back to me.”

He just looked at her.

“Okay,” she said, digging through her backpack and pulling out a candy. Michelle had read online a while ago that one of the best ways to stop someone dissociating is to give them something to eat and make them describe the flavour. It worked pretty well whenever this happened. “Eat.”

Now, she keeps them in her bag at all times.

Peter put it in his mouth, and stated to describe the strawberry flavour to her.

Soon, “Em?”

She frowned. “Whatever they did to you last night made you have a panic attack and dissociate. What happened?”

“I-It's nothing-"

“But it is,” the girl pleaded, “they’re hurting you. Please, Peter. I’m here for you, you know that.”

He nodded, “...Th... Just some stuff they said at dinner.”

MJ was livid, but she knew better than to show it while Peter was upset. “Okay. Let’s go find Ned, the dork probably got lost again.”

Peter chuckled quietly. “Okay.”

-

After school, MJ took him to her apartment to take his mind off things. He shot a quick text to Tony telling him he’d gone to a friends house to do his homework, just to ensure he wouldn’t get shouted at, not that they’d care.

“My ‘parents',” she said, putting air quotes around the word, “are in Vegas, getting shit-faced and blowing all our money.”

Peter offered to lend her some, just in case.

“No, I don’t take charity. Besides, between what we earned on our last job,” she said with a wink, “and our current commitments, I’ll be okay.”

They turned on Star Wars. Despite MJ calling them “movies for nerds" she had always enjoyed them; Peter had gotten her into them at an early age. It was MJ's favourite though, The Last Jedi. She insisted the sequels weren’t that bad. Peter preferred Revenge Of The Sith, the meme masterpiece of cinema. 

MJ brought down her new Lego set, another thing Peter got her into. It was the new Harry Potter set, the one of Hogwarts Castle. The clicked the pieces into place as the movie played in the background.  
Towards the end, Like Skywalker faced off against Kylo Ren. “Amazing. Every word of what you just said was wrong.”

MJ giggled before sharing her thoughts, “Me when our history teacher tries to tell us slavery was just a big misunderstanding.”

Peter fell asleep early that night, with MJ tucked under his arm.

-

 _Angelina Ballerina **@NathanParker** [verified tick]_  
So @NoelleJones is really creative with her pranks. I thought you were bae, turns out you’re just fam 😔

  
 _> Smarter Than Nathan **@NoelleJones** [verified tick]_  
@NathanParker bro...

  
 _> > Angelina Ballerina **@NathanParker**_  
@NoelleJones ✌

 _Nathan And Noelle **@Nathanandnoelleoffical** [verified tick]_  
Just to clarify to everyone, Nathan and Noelle are still friends, Noelle just betrayed him. </3

 _> >> Give Me Toaster Bath **@MyLifeSsMess** _  
_@NathanParker @NoelleJones_ just admit you’re dating already!!1!1!!1!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment so i have something to do tomorrow, like, you just say smth random if you want, or sleep me a question idc

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading the first chapter. 
> 
> pls comment. and, if you want to download what if we rewrite the stars, you only have a little time left cause ill be deleting it tonight.


End file.
